dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
Open Beta Known Glitches *Map/Minimap error within Aboran, Puritia. *FIXED Ability to travel between Lands without the use of an Airship, and only the use of a flying/gliding Dragon. *Avanah Omen: At the bridge before the monkey-boss, you can glitch your way left out of the map til you reach the end-boss. * Problems leaving Arboran Ruins: The area transition works most of the time when walking into the corner; otherwise you cannot leave on some occasions *When the Dragon Power "Downpour" is activated and still going, if you are able to and do ride your dragon, the power will stay activated and will not time out. This effect only affects your dragon; thus only your dragon will benefit from this effect. *Game lag can disconnect you. While not really an issue solo, lagging out when in a party may cause party issues that requires everyone in the party to leave the game and rejoin in order to party-up again. *FIXED SC cost for items can have the incorrect pricing. For example, buying an extra bank slot after already purchasing 3 of them, when hovering over the bank slot it will say 125SC when in fact its more than double the price. *Storyline disappears after meeting nethergloom agent just after juno crystal gallery. Full Release Crash/Freeze Glitches These are glitches that may cause a player's game to unexpectedly crash or freeze Zones * Entering or exiting a player's apartment / Secret Apartment may cause the game to crash with no warning. Misc * During random intervals of gameplay, the user's graphics card may unexpectedly crash and restart, which has a high chance of causing the game to crash as well Full Release Major Glitches These are glitches that can affect the player's ability to progress, including broken quests or enemies. Guild * Some bosses summoned in a Guild Sanctuary may move beyond the boundaries of the walls or drop through the floors, making them incapable of fighting. Some players can follow them by using the Replacement Dragon Soul Skill while the dragon falls out of the Sanctuary boundaries, but this may also kill the player as a result of fall damage. Misc * Players may be unexpectedly disconnected from the game at random times, and find an error when attempting to log back in stating that the account has been locked. Completely shutting down and reopening the game normally fixes the error, but not the intermittent disconnections. Full Release Minor Glitches These are glitches that do not affect the player's ability to progress, including graphical errors. Crafting * The Alchemy Instrument in Arteicia that is located immediately behind the Alchemy Store NPCs is broken (does not respond to interaction) Events * During the Ancient Shadow Festival, a player who has visited Wynnadia may still continue to see race notifications announced. Relogging normally fixes this. Dragons * Sometimes dragons will appear standing in midair when flying on the spot * Firebrand's Icon and Model currently display the CBS Dragon, instead of the proper dragon. Dragon Tournament/Arena * When viewing a list of dragons in the Dragon Arena Contestants page, selecting a player's dragons to bring up their details may close the whole page, instead of bringing up their details. Items * Worn armour may appear as a much brighter colour than normal due to a lighting glitch (a dark grey or black armour may suddenly appear as a near-white colour) * A character's skin may appear nearly white in appearance due to a lighting glitch. * Sometimes upon use or discard, an item in a player's inventory will become grey and unusuable. This is most common when sending friends Friendship Items. The player will be unable to move or use the item, and it will take up bag space. Relogging corrects this. * When trading items with another player, there is a small chance that the transaction will fail, stating that the player's inventory is full (even when there is adequate space available). Locations * Underneath of the structure that houses the Column of Prophet Battle Herald in Arteicia, there is a small hole that players can fly up, which takes them into the space between the floor of the room and the bottom of the structure. This can cause players to get stuck, as players attempting to fly back out may glitch into the surface. Dismounting will cause them to fall to an almost certain death. NPCS * NPCS sitting on furniture will appear as sitting through it instead. Despite a patch which was supposed to correct this, some players will still encounter this. Quests * Some crystals spawned during an Alliance's Territory Public Event may spawn partially or almost fully embedded into a rock, making them almost impossible to see. Grammar/Spelling Errors Not really glitches, but minor mistakes and errors found throughout the game Dragons * "Bonus" is misspelled as "Bounus" in the Dragon Lair (under Add Process Item) Category:Quests Category:Map Category:Requirements